Lies Under One Sky
by rawien8706
Summary: Axel tells stories of him and Riku, confusing fact from fiction.


"Axel! Hey! Axel!"

"Huh?"

"Axel you bum get up!

"Roxas go away. I want to sleep in a little longer."

"Axel! Get up now otherwise your chakrams will not see the light of day!"

"An empty threat…" I mutter these words under my breath and roll back over on the bed towards the window not realizing whose voice that really was.

"Surprise!" I heard a very loud yell coming closer to me. A second later, someone was lying on top of me.

I mumble, "Ow."

"You're fine." They mention getting off of me.

I still haven't figured out who is speaking or who just glomped me, so I turn towards where I think they are and try to figure out who it is.

"Riku?!" I'm surprised.

"Hi Axel." He smiles plainly.

"Where's Rox–my chakrams?" I look around the room and notice the chakrams are missing from the end of the bed.

"Right here. Calm down." I watch Riku bends over the edge of the bed and lifts the chakrams off the floor.

"I knew it. An empty threat."

"Well, if you didn't get up, I would have hid them on you."

"I would have found them."

"Your chakrams aren't like a keyblade Axel; you can't just wish 'em back into your hands."

We laugh at the thought for a moment and then an awkward pause enters the conversation.

"You know Axel; you really should be quiet with all that nonsense you keep spilling about you and Riku."

I turn towards the familiar voice, "Sora!"

"Hello." He smiles innocently.

"Didn't expect to see you here." I snap back at him.

"Yeah well…"

"I mean… You clean up pretty well."

"Yeah well, if I knew we were just passing a few back I wouldn't have worn a tie."

"You're not wearing a tie." Riku responds hearing that part of the conversation. "You know Axel; you really should listen to Sora." I watch as Sora smiles. "We don't want people to think we're a couple, now do you?" Riku smiles and nudges my shoulder with his hand. Sora's smile diminishes. I smile at his reaction.

"I guess not." I smile back, rubbing the back of my head.

"So Sora, where was I?" I ask Sora.

"I don't know. I don't care anymore." Sora shrugs and walks away.

"What have you been telling people Axel?" Riku asks me once Sora is out of sight.

"That you almost hid my chakrams and almost wouldn't give them back." I smile at him.

He smiles back shaking his head. "Cut it out." He looks around the room. "Where's Roxas? Why aren't you hanging around him?"

"Off with Namine… I'm so sick of her. She's like Kairi." I pause trying to think of the right word I want to use. "Annoying."

"Why do you say that? Cause she steals your man away without your consent on where they're going or doing?"

"Uh…" I rub the back of my head again embarrassed.

"I knew it."

"Well I have you don't I Riku?"

"Now you're starting to sound like Sora…all possessive and whatnot."

"Sorry man. I mean… I don't have many friends."

"Yeah…I noticed."

There is a very long pause.

"Axel!"

I turn to the sound of my voice. I see a running Roxas sprinting towards me. I cannot think fast enough my feet, so he ends up glomping me to the ground, lying on top of me.

"Ow." I say pushing him off then regaining my balance.

"Hi Axel!" Roxas yells again.

"Hi Roxas! I haven't seen you in a while." I glance to Riku who seems uninterested. "Did you hear what Riku and I did yesterday?"

"No, what?" Roxas responds mockingly.

I give him a cut-it-out look and explain, "Well… Riku and I slept together…"

"No we did not." Riku interjects.

I glance at Riku, hoping he will get the hint to shut up. He ignores me and continues.

"I came over to wake up his lazy ass and I was going to hide his chakrams on him if he didn't get up, but he whined and I gave 'em back." Riku explains.

"I wasn't whining." I mention under my breath.

"No matter. I gave 'em back, and now he's telling people we're a couple."

"I said no such thing!" I interrupt Riku's thought. "It's only under the impression that we're a couple. I let everyone imagine whatever they want."

"Sure you do." Riku responded. I could tell he was now irritated with me, because he left the conversation after that was said.

"Wow Axel, you've really pissed him off." Roxas mentions.

"Thanks pal. I know. No need to rub that in." I pause a moment. "Want to get a drink?"

"Nah, I had three already with Namine."

"How is that little witch?"

"She's good." He responds ignoring the tone in my voice. "Why do you get one? It seems as the ways you're going, you need one."

"Thanks." I smile at him and he smiles back. I watch as he walks away from me to go to talk to someone else. They laugh as if telling stories to one another.

Noticing an empty seat on a chair near by, I snatch it up before anyone else gets the chance. I look around the room and notice a trend with everyone here…beer. I am not a fan of beer, nor am I a fan of drinking from a keg, so why in the world did I come here? But wait, someone standing at the counter holding a glass of something that doesn't look like beer.

Excited, I make my way over to the counter. "Is that a mixed drink?" I ask.

The person nods and walks away uninterested.

"I'll have… well… what do you have beside beer?" I ask the person behind the counter assuming he's playing bartender.

"Vodka, rum… you name it, we might have it." He responds.

"I don't care, make me whatever…" I watch as he starts to make a drink. "And make it a strong one!" I yell to him.

Once I have my drink, I drank half of it within the hour.

"So, buddy… What's your name?"

"Demyx." He responded in a monotone.

"I knew a Demyx once."

I notice the bartender rolling his eyes at me as if not believing what I am saying.

"No! I did. He was a water fiend. You look a lot like him." I point out to him drunkenly emphasizing my point.

"You know me." I read his lips.

"No… No I don't. If I did, I would know you're name!"

"I'll be right back, you hang tight." He shouted out to me and walked away.

"Sure! Sure! Everyone else walked away from me tonight! Why don't you as well!" I swirl the liquid in my glass not noticing the volume of my voice.

"Axel, are you alright?" Roxas put his hand on my shoulder. "Demyx, how many did he have?"

"Just the one, I swear." Demyx responded surprised.

"Thanks." He replied back. "Axel, I think we should go home. Who did you come here with?" He shook me. "Axel!"

The faint sound of his voice was all I heard.

"Oh my God my head." I rub it as I try to stand up.

"You're fine." A person with a familiar voice said.

"Roxas?" I ask.

"Riku." He said correcting me.

I look up towards the voice, "Riku. It is you." I smile at the glance.

"Easy does it Axel." His arm was now wrapped around me; trying to lift me and assisting me walk. "You had one too many last night."

"How many did I have?"

"I don't know. But you were at the bar talking to Demyx and he said only one, but by the way you were acting before, I think you may have had one beforehand, or that we all swear you pre-gamed."

"Why would I pre-game in the first place?"

"Don't know. You seemed pretty out of it though…Telling stories of me and you together."

"What kind of stories?" I was curious now, and honestly didn't remember much from last night.

"Well, of what actually happened when I came over the night before. I of course denied everything because well, you know how Sora can get: very jealous. He's just like Roxas for you… Speaking of, I'm surprised Roxas didn't get more aggravated with you, by telling those stories."

"Is anyone mad at me?"

"No. I pretended to be, only because I didn't want Sora to get mad at me. I'm sorry about that by the way." He smiled.

I lifted my head again and made an awkward smile in response.

"Where are we going Riku?"

"We're going home." He said with a smile.

Helping me get into his car I looked up to him as he fastened my seatbelt. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm good enough for you…" He looked at me and smiled. "And if everything we had in the past was all a lie…" Then I noticed he cocked his head to one side and made a very confusing face.

"You need some rest Axel. I'll take you home and watch over you."

"Thanks." I smile and close my eyes.

The drive home was pleasant. With Riku's smooth driving I was out for a majority of the ride. Once we got home, he helped me into the bed.

"Lay with me Riku?" I mumble as I watch him pull the blanket over me.

He smiles and nods, shutting off the lights before getting into bed next to me. I close my eyes and feel a kiss on my cheek before I fall fast asleep.


End file.
